


Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Elichika

by kewlwarez



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwarez/pseuds/kewlwarez
Summary: Nozomi is gay and lonely. Eli is a magical girl.





	Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Elichika

_ A storm was brewing over Tokyo, dark clouds hung threatening in the sky, the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance spurring the salary men on the streets to walk faster, to get home before the storm broke. Walking unhurriedly among them, only one young blonde woman knew how unnatural this storm was. The pressure had been building up behind her eyes all day, making it barely possible to concentrate on her classes or her part time job, finally bringing her here to an unfashionable neighbourhood of Tokyo. There was a Dark Seed nearby, she could see its pulse when she closed her eyes. With a bit of luck she could finally get her hands on one before it turned some hapless person into another Destroyall.  _

Nozomi was too busy to pay attention to the weather, having to guide her kouhai to the club her best friend and roommate was playing tonight. She had made a habit of catching Nico’s shows whenever she could, but it would be the first time for Rin and Hanayo. The club they were going to was in the same neighbourhood as where she and Nico lived, close-ish to their university. Nozomi had liked it the three times -- or was it four -- she had seen Nico play there, queer friendly and welcoming. 

Being on the guest list meant they could skip the queue. Judging by the length of it Nico would be playing for a full or nearly full house tonight. Nozomi could remember the first time she saw her play here, when there had barely been two dozen people on the dance floor at best. Now it was half full already while the band was still setting up. At the obligatory stop at the merch table so Rin could buy herself a Plush Subways shirt, the adorable boyfriend of the drummer -- the token hetero of the group -- confirmed this would be a full house, their first here.

_ After what seemed like hours wandering the neighbourhood, as the sky grew darker, Eli finally found herself closing in on the Dark Seed she was chasing. She didn’t need her mascot’s excited “pri-pri” to know it was somewhere in the small park she was entering. As she started to look around for it, she noticed she wasn’t alone. Across the park, at the other entrance, a couple was having an argument, the boy’s desperate voice reaching her even if she couldn’t make out his words. But the meaning was clear. She was breaking up with him and he was trying to convince her not to. When a second boy entered the park and put his arms around the girl, it was clear his efforts were hopeless. Worse, he seemed to recognise the other boy too. He staggered backwards and slumped on a park bench as the other boy led the girl away. As Eli looked at the boy they left behind, she could see the tell tale signs of despair and anger emanating from him. This was bad. With a Dark Seed nearby he was a prime candidate for possession.    _

Half an hour later Nozomi and her friends sat at her usual table, beered up and ready. Nico and the band --classic rock set up of drums, guitar and bass-- stood ready. Nozomi always liked Nico like this: eyes half closed, looking down in concentration, silent and tense with hidden excitement that exploded outwards the moment the music started and the Plus Subways launched in their first song, a raw, punky tune that Nozomi quickly recognised as one of their old idol songs. Looking over, she saw that Rin and Hanayo had also recognised it: the former was already dragging her shyer girlfriend out of her chair to head to the dance floor. 

Not for the first time she wished she had a cute girlfriend to dance with too. Had she been alone she might have gone on the prowl to see if there was anybody else out there feeling lonely and in need of a little Tojo love injection. She’d had some luck picking up girls at Nico’s earlier lives here. Some of the girls she’d flirted with had even recognised her from her days in μ's, which had been a nice ego boost. Not today though, not when she was with friends, no matter how lonely she felt.

_ Frantically Eli looked for the Dark Seed she knew was there. Maybe this time she could disable it before it possessed another poor soul. As she ran towards the boy who had just had his heart broken she knew she was too late. A dark energy spear stabbed him and within seconds he had transformed into an all too familiar figure. “Yami!” Eli hissed.  _

_ “Pretty Pure...” Yami drawled, “so nice of you to join us.” He twisted his hands in a complicated gesture. “Let’s see you handle my latest Destroyal!” Bolts of dark energy hit the nearby benches and the little swing set, combining them into a figure that was both comical and threatening. “DESTROYAL” the creature roared as it swung one of its swing arms towards Eli, who barely managed to dodge it.  _

_ “Have fun playing with her, Destroyal. I wish I could stay but this possession has run its course. Ta ta”. As Yami left him, his victim collapsed slowly, fallen asleep on the ground. _

_ “This is bad-pri! Transform-pri!” Her mascot did not need to remind her, she know this was bad. She took her mahone out of her pocket and spun the dial, standing in the traditional transformation pose. _

_ Raising her fist to the heavens she shouted  _

_ “Illuminated Optical Charge!”  _

_ A beam of light hit as her clothes disappeared, to be replaced by her uniform.  _

_ “Our hopes and dreams!”   _

_ The far too short, cerulean blue skirt that replaced her sensible jeans appeared, followed by the thigh high blue boots and her darker blue gloves, each springing in place with a “glink”  _

_ “Won’t be stolen by you, servants of Darkness”  _

_ As the rest of the outfit appeared, Eli struck a pose, pointing her finger at Yami and the Destroyal.  _

_ “I, Pure Heart will stop your Evil.” _

_ Her tiara appeared, completing her outfit.  _

_ “Because I am”   _

_ crossing her arms, raising her fists, she took her combat stance:  _

_ “Pretty Witchy Elicchi!”  _

_ So embarrassing. _

After an hour of frantic dancing, Rin and Hanayo had made their way back to Nozomi and now they couldn’t get over how much Nico had changed since they’d last seen her. They’d both moved to Osaka after graduation after all, to the university Rin had gotten a sports scholarship and hadn’t been able to make it back to Tokyo until now. The transformation Nico had undergone that Nozomi had witnessed first hand was completely new to them. Especially Rin was completely flabbergasted. 

“Nyaa, she’s looking so mature nyow. Is that really Nico?” 

Nozomi could understand her confusion. The new Nico was dressed simply in black jeans and a band t-shirt, a very pink band t-shirt perhaps, but her hair was down and she had dropped all of her cutesy idol mannerisms. The way she sang now was raw and honest, showing the pain she had hidden behind her nico-nico-nii personality for so long. Every time Nozomi saw her perform she couldn’t help but be proud and awed with how quickly she had adapted to the reality of the idol industry completely uninterested in a Nico without the rest of μ's. She could’ve fallen for her if Nico didn’t already have a girlfriend. And judging from that piano on stage, her girlfriend might actually grace them with her presence this evening. 

It seemed that this might actually happen sooner than later, Nozomi realised, as the band had finished their current song and only the bass was still playing. Nico put the mic she’d been holding throughout the show back on its stand, made devil horns with her hands and raised them to her face and shouted her immortal catch phrase: “NICO NICO NII”, the audience shouting along.

“Well, maybe she hadn’t given up all of her cuteyisms”, Nozomi thought. 

“Hello everybody! I know you’ve been having a good time with Nico and her amazing band, but we have a special treat for you in store! An old, old friend of Nico’s has begged Nico for months to play with her again, but she has been super busy being a super hard working medical student so this is the first time she’s actually been able to join us. She may be a bit rusty, but please give a warm welcome to, on piano, Nishikino Maki!”

As Nico walked over, a spotlight lit up the piano, behind which a somewhat miffed looking Maki was sitting. As she started playing, Nico leaned over the piano and they launched into a very familiar song.  _ Magnetic Today _ had been their duet song in μ's, but this was a very different song, slow and sensual. You could cut the sexual tension between the two with a knife. Their duet left no doubt that every NicoMaki shipper had been right. 

For Nozomi it was a bittersweet feeling seeing two more of her friends be so in love with each other. She was the only one in μ's to not have found love: even the second years who had started it all had their own weird triad, with Kotori and Umi clearly in love and Honoka sort of involved as well as with A-Rise’s Tsubasa? Only she out of all eight of them was still alone. Oh sure, there had been flings and the occasional relationship, but never anybody who she could look at like Rin looked at Hanayo, or Maki at Nico. Especially Maki at Nico. She was happy for them all, but sometimes it hurt.

_ Pure Heart jumped into the air as the Destroyal raised its swing arms again, hitting the ground where she’d been standing. A flying kick hit the monster in its “stomach”, throwing it backwards.  It retaliated by throwing park benches at her, most of which she could dodge, but one she only just managed to deflect. She jumped again, trying to hit it with another kick, but it was faster and smacked her with its right “hand”. She tumbled end over end,  landing on her back, but a quick flip and she was running towards the Destroyal again. She needed to purify it, but she needed time to do that and the monster wasn’t giving her it.  _

_ Dodging more benches, Pure Heart tried to put some distance between her and the monster so she could recite her spell, but the Destroyal wasn’t having it. One of its arms swung out again and it was all she could do but shield herself with her arms and take the impact. It still blew  her out of the park and into the side of one of office buildings near it.  She quickly jumped up to avoid the follow up barrage of thrown benches -- “was the monster creating them out of thin air” and as she was racing up the side of the building, Pure Heart got an idea. “Maybe height is what I need.” _

_ Jumping from building to building, building up moment, she threw herself into the air and above the Destroyal. At the apex of her jump, she thrust her right arm above her head and shouted. _

_ “WHITE LIGHT” _

_ A bolt of pure white light struck her, as she pointed her left arm at the Destroyal below her, which was trying to aim its next salvo at her. _

_ “WHITE HEAT” _

_ The bolt  sprung out from her left arm and hit the Destroyal. It froze as she recite the rest of the incantation.  _

_ “PURIFY EVIL. LET DARKNESS TASTE DEFEAT” _

_ No sooner had she said it and the Destroyal imploded, shrinking inward until nothing was left but a now inert seed. Good had triumphed once again, but it came at a cost for Pure Heart, the strain of holding the purification ray onto the Destroyal making her lose consciousness. _

It was almost midnight as Nico and Nozomi walked home, with Nico on cloud nine after her performance and meeting up with friends she hadn’t seen in a long time, not to mention the duet with her girlfriend. She was being her usual bragging self, something she only did to Nozomi and Maki these days, but noticed her best friend was barely responding. 

_ Above them, unnoticed by either, a brilliant light flared, then dimmed. _

“What’s wrong Nozomi? Usually there would’ve been half a dozen sarcastic remarks and at least one washi washi threat already, but you’ve barely said a word to Nico all night.”

_ As Pure Heart lost consciousness, her costume slowly disappeared as she fell, replaced by the street clothes she had been wearing. _

Nozomi sighed. “I’m sorry Nico, seeing Rin and Hanayo being all lovey dovey again has been a bit tiring. They’re very sweet and all but it made me realise how much I want that too. Everybody in μ's has found someone, but not me. Where’s my cute girlfriend?”

_ Gradually and against all laws of physics, but those don’t count if you’re a magical girl, Pure Hearts descent slowed. _

“You’ll find somebody, Nozomi”, Nico reassured her. “A cutie like you should be beating off gorgeous women with a stick. I’m sure the right woman is closer by than you think.”

_ Descending slower and slower, Pure Heart had changed back into Eli, her face peaceful as she was now mere metres from hitting the ground. _

“Easy for you to say! You and Maki have been together for years, but even tonight, when the cards hinted that something would happen, all I got was a wink from that overtly flirty waitress and I think even that was out of pity. Girl friends don’t grow on trees you know.” Nozomi flung her arms up to emphasise that last point and was very surprised when they hit something. Something soft and warm. As she caught Eli in her arms, she looked at Nico and saw the same astonished expression on her face as she was sure was on hers. Several seconds passed as neither was able to say anything about what had just happened, but as usual Nico had the last word. 

“They may not grow on trees, but it seems they do fall out of the sky for you.”


End file.
